deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Republican Army/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Waffen SS (by ReyesRebels) The battle starts in an urban warehouse, abandoned by the inhabitants. Five I.R.A soldiers enter the building. The brigadier opens the door and signals his men to move in. The waffen S.S Hauptsturmführer sits in a chair, tied up and with a bag over his head. The IRA brigadier sees this and smiles. He rips the bag off and punches the captain. “Where is the bomb!” he shouts and hits the captain again. “schrauben Sie” the captain replies. Four Waffen s.s soldiers enter the building. One of the IRA volunteers goes out to investigate. As he turns the corner, he is burned by the Flammenwerfer 41. The other IRA troops rush out to see what happened. One of them shoots the flammenwerfer nazi exploding the tank on his back and the IRA soldiers scatter. One of them plants a nail bomb on a door. A nazi stops and stares at it. He hears the beeping and realizes it’s a bomb. But it’s too late. The IRA soldier with a detonator picks up his AR-15 and runs. As he runs outside. The Waffen SS sniper picks him off. The sniper goes in the building and peeks around a corner. He sees a door. He enters the door and finds his leader. He cuts the ropes binding him and gives him and stg-44. They run out but and IRA soldier shoots the soldier with a Webley. The captain pumps 7 rounds into him. . Outside an IRA soldier kills a nazi with an MP28. The other IRA soldier opens a door and peeks down a hallway, but behind the door the Waffen SS captain grabs him and pushes him into the wall. He knees the IRA soldier then punches him in the face. He Takes His STG-44 and strangles him. He keeps strangling him. Until he chokes up blood. The IRA leader sneaks around with his slingshot. He sees a bouncing betty on the ground and shoots it. It explodes. He goes in the storage room and picks up an LPO-50. He sneeks around looking for the last nazi. The Hauptsturmführer pops out and fires a shot from his Stg-44. It misses. And he runs. He picks up his dead comrade with the flammenwerfer’s mauser-c96. The I.R.A captain shoots flames at the captain. The captain adds the attachable stock to his gun. He fires a burst. The jumps out and fires 3 shots in the IRA captain. He slumps down and a pool of blood surrounds him. The captain shouts: “DEUTSCHLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” WINNER: WAFFEN SS Expert's Opinion The SS won the fight due to their training, which made them look at enemies like sub-humans. This means they are more likely to kill without remorse. Although the IRA are well trained, they didn't stand much of a chance without the opportunity to use their usual tactics (guerilla warfare) and weapons (car bombs). To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Viet Cong (by Omnicube1) IRA Viet Cong Five IRA members are in Vietnam and are demanding a captured Viet Cong operative to them the location of his leader. He refuses and the IRA members torture him with jumper cables. Suddenly, a bullet rips through the jaw of one the IRA operatives. One IRA sniper raises his M1 Garand M1C and targets a Viet Cong marksman wielding a Dragunov SVD. The snipers fire at each other but miss. The IRA squad hear screams and come under heavy fire from the Viet Cong. The IRA team leader raises his Browning Hi-Power and finishes off the Viet Cong captive. One IRA member fires his AR-18, killing a Vietnamese assailant. But one of his comrades raises his Uzi and kills off the Irishman wielding the rifle. An IRA operative shoots his Thompson M1921 and wounds the Viet Cong squad leader. While downed, he raises his Stechkin APS, switches it to full-auto, and releases a torrent of bullets at his assailant. The two remaining Irishmen fall back into the jungle. The Vietnamese leader yells for his men to fan out and search for them. They pair up and creep through the jungle. Two standard Viet-Cong grunts hear a click. They look-up and see that an IRA member above them has lit the rag to his Molotov Cocktail. He smirks and hurls the incendiary device at them. The two grunts are set ablaze. The Viet Cong leader aims his AKM rifle and kills the Irishman wielding the Molotov. Suddenly, two rounds hit the chest of the leader. He falls to the ground and bleeds out. He draws his Stechkin APS and demands in Vietnamese for his assailant to come out. Another bullet flies and lands itself into the forehead of the squad leader. The remaining Viet Cong sniper waits for his target. He immediately sees his enemy and fires the last round in his Dragunov. The round hits the IRA sniper in the right chest, causing him to fall to the ground. The Viet Cong operative walks up to him and smiles at him. He pulls the pin of his F1 Grenade and shoves the grenade down the bullet wound of the IRA member. The Vietnamese sniper walks away and smirks when he hears the sound of the grenade detonating. WINNER: VIET CONG Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Viet Cong won due to having more reliable weaponry and using their skills to ambush the IRA and defeat them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage